


Onyx

by Cyberrat, goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noshiko wraps her legs around his waist as he takes her over to the leather covered wooden X in the corner. He gently sets her down and she obediently lifts her arms to the leather cuffs to be fastened. The attached ball gag goes on next, then ankles, and then his girl is completely at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

Ken stretches lazily, one hand stroking through Noshiko's onyx locks. She's exhausted after their little play session, and he slips silently from the bed in the loft above their club, and lets her rest.

Carefully, he walks over to the cabinet and begins laying out the thing he wants her to wear tonight. The black satin nightgown gets set down first, Ken loves the way it almost covers her backside, and then the tiny matching thong. There's a black satin bow for her long ponytail, and a matching ribbon for her throat with her signature onyx resting oat the base. That's truly all the decoration his Noshiko needs.

Ken looks back over at her once more, lips curving in a smile as he thinks about her wild desperation not one hour ago in that very same room.

-

_He's reading in bed, a new autobiography of Woodrow Wilson when he hears a soft noise at the doorway. He glances up and his cock starts thickening at the sight. Noshiko is in the doorway, clutching her little toy fox, wearing a little nightgown._

“ _C'mere, pretty girl,” he manages after swallowing hard. “You need Daddy to be real nice to you?”_

_She nods, eyes wide, long pigtails cascading over her shoulders as she climbs into their bed. Ken sets his book down and tugs her into his lap, leaning back against the headboard and starts slow, hands just sliding over her skin, gently touching, but Noshiko only has so much patience. She's shifting and squirming, with her jaw set and her eyes starting to flash, by the time he gets his thick fingers where she wants them, parting her folds and just making these long, slow strokes._

_Her first orgasm is quick, doesn't take more than a few minutes of those slow swipes of fingers across her plump clit before she's turning her face into his chest and shuddering through her finish._

_Ken slowly sides one thick finger inside her dripping passage, fingering her gently through the aftershocks, already building her up to the next one. He's got endless patience for this, left arm holding her close as he fingers her open until she’s a little mess, sloppy with her own slickness, cunt so puffy and oversensitive after he drags orgasm after orgasm from her._

_But that's not even close to enough to satisfy his quicksilver girl, no, that's just the beginning._

_Ken settles back, shifts her easily so that she's straddling him, big strong hands steady on her hips as she rides him to orgasm twice more. He just lays back letting her do all the work, until she’s finally tired herself out._

-

 _His turn will come later_ , he thinks as he turns away and heads down to their club to get things set up. By the time she comes downstairs, Ken has the rooms thoroughly cleaned, and all the special furniture and cabinets in place.

“Did you clean yourself up, pretty girl?” he murmurs as his eyes drink every gorgeous inch of her in.

“No, Daddy,” she murmurs with that glint in her eye as she sways towards him, presses herself against his chest and lifts her chin up for kisses.

Which he gladly gives, scooping her up into his arms. Noshiko wraps her legs around his waist as he takes her over to the leather covered wooden X in the corner. He gently sets her down and she obediently lifts her arms to the leather cuffs to be fastened. The attached ball gag goes on next, then ankles, and then his girl is completely at his mercy.

Ken kneels down and lifts the front of her black nighty, twitches the thong aside and buries his face between her legs, long slow swipes of his tongue as he tastes her. She's wriggling in place again as Ken finally pulls back, and he chuckles at her.

“You've had enough, baby girl. It's Daddy's turn now.”

Ken tugs the waistband of his pajama pants down, releases his cock and strokes himself a few moments while looking his wife over. “You're gorgeous,” he says, voice thick with emotion before he comes close again, pushes into her with one firm thrust, crushing her body between his and the wood.

Ken fucks her hard now, this time's for him and he takes her the way he wants it, rough and fast, but he slows just before coming, presses his lips to her forehead and moves slow, keeps himself teetering on that edge as long as he can.

It's only so long before Ken can't take it anymore, and lets go, falling over the precipice, and fills his girl with his come, pulsing hotly inside her. He rests his forehead against hers while he catches his breath, and then pulls out slowly, tugging her clothing back into place, patting her sloppy cunt gently, and then heading into the other room, leaving her there while he gets the meeting room ready.

Only after he's down, does Ken let Noshiko go, and she's calm and centered now, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she heads to the front to take care of some paperwork.

Ken hears her on the phone as he starts getting the bottles of juice and water set into the small fridge – along with a few toys that are fun cold – and tilts his head in question as she saunters into the back room.

“Melissa,” she replies in response to his question. “She's going to make sure everything's set for the play piercing.”

He nods, and then furrows a brow as she hands him a paper, a printout from their website. Ken reads it and then arches a brow.

“What are you thinking?”

Noshiko purses her lips. “I'm not willing to have him join us until he's been seen by one of our Tops and given the okay.”

Ken nods, “I agree.” He settles on the couch and she hops into his lap. “So, then, who?”

Noshiko muses. “Victoria is out of town...”

“And John just started with Derek, I think that might cause an issue.”

“Scott's out of the question, of course,” she nods, “and Vernon has no interest that way.”

“That leaves me,” Ken sighs.

Noshiko tilts her head up at him somewhat hesitantly. “Or Alan.”

“He's still grieving, pretty girl.”

“It's been nearly five years,” she reminds him.

Ken sighs and rubs his chin. “Well, it won't hurt to ask.”

Noshiko kisses him on the cheek, and then goes back up front to make her phone call. Ken shamelessly listens in.

“Hi, Alan, how are you?” Noshiko says gently, then listens. “Indeed. Listen, I've got a favor to ask.”

A moment of quiet. “Yes, I know, but this is a special case. There's no one else.” Noshiko listens again. “How about I send you his message and you decide.” A beat then, “His name?” Ken hears paper rustling. “Rafael McCall.”

Ken arches a brow as she comes in to the back a few moment later. “He'll do it.”

“Really?” Ken is surprised. “That easily?”

“Maybe he's finally ready to move on from Talia.”

“Perhaps,” Ken shrugs and then sweeps her up.

Noshiko is startled into a laugh, and arches her neck as he nuzzles into it. “We've got nearly an hour you know, Daddy.”

Ken grins and looks around the room. “And so many lovely toys.”

 


End file.
